


Drabble's Day (27.11.2014)

by Satanachia



Category: Black Cat, Claymore, Double Arts, Hellsing
Genre: Drabble's Day, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Królicza nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem chora, czekam na pralkę, nie mogę pić przez leki, chociaż mam pół flaszki, facet od bombek nie wie czego chce, jest mi zimno, a jutro muszę jechać użerać się z ciotką.  
> Więc jeśli chodzi o to drabble, to czuję się usprawiedliwiona.

_Policjantko?_ głos wdziera się gwałtownie do świadomości dominując jej własne myśli.  _Oczyść pierwsze piętro._

— Mam imię! — warczy wściekle, posyłając kulę w głowę czołgającego się w jej stronę ghoula. — I brzmi ono Seras! Mistrzu, mógłbyś je w końcu zapamiętać! — dodaje z wyrzutem, przekraczając zalegający na podłodze popiół - pozostałości po agresorze. 

 _Oczywiście, że masz, Policjantko,_ odpowiada Alucard; wypita przed akcją zimna krew przetacza się w jej żołądku wraz z każdą “policjantką”, powtarzaną przez jej Stwórcę. 

— To nie ma sensu… 

Wampir śmieje się szczekliwie.   
  
_Jeśli szukałaś sensu, to wpadłaś w nie tę króliczą norę, Alicjo_ , mruczy miękko i wycofuje się z umysłu Policjantki.


	2. Cisza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przywieźli pralkę, hurra.

“Wasza moc jest darem” zwykła mawiać Matka Przełożona, “nie odrzucajcie jej, nie nienawidźcie; z jakichś powodów to was wybrała bogini, byście niosły ulgę i pomoc, i waszym obowiązkiem jest posługa wobec Jej dzieci” — Elraine niemal co wieczór przypominała sobie te słowa, próbując powstrzymać drżenie bladych dłoni.   
  
Jeszcze kilka lat temu posługa była dla niej zaszczytem i radością, jednak gdy chorych zaczęło przybywać i wizyty domowe przestały wystarczać, Siostra odczuwała coraz większe zmęczenie, coraz większą  _pustkę_.   
  
Pragnęła uwolnienia i życia. Pragnęła krzyczeć, aż wszyscy chorzy usłyszą, że nie tylko oni cierpią, że nie tylko oni blakną. 

_Kolejna noc upłynęła w ciszy._


	3. Kot Schrödingera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powiem Wam, że ta pralka jest zajebista, bo ma wsadu 6kg a jest węższa i ogólnie mniejsza od poprzedniego kloca.   
> Miała wsadu 5kg i zajmowała pół łazienki.

**Kot Schrödingera**

Train rzadko wspomina dawne czasy. Nie uważa, by jego przeszłość była czymś plugawym i złym, co trzeba ukrywać, jednak nie lubi uczuć budzących się wraz ze wspomnieniami. Nie lubi tego dreszczu, który przebiega jego ciało, gdy wyczuwa krew, nie lubi sztywności w ramionach Svena, gdy patrzy na niego jak na potencjalną zdobycz. 

Głowa, kolano, głowa, kolano, głowa... 

Przestrzeliwuje uciekinierowi lewe kolano i pozwala mięśniom na rozluźnienie, jednocześnie zaciskając mentalne więzy na szarpiącej się w jego głowie panterze. 

Dopóki nie dotknie spustu jest zatrzaśniętym w pudełku kotem Schrödingera. 

 _Otwarte - zamknięte._  

Jest spętaną Panterą i zblazowanym Kotem. 

_Otwarte - zamknięte._

Opuszcza broń. 

_Zamknięte._


	4. Ophelia

Ophelia. Po prostu Ophelia.  
Nienawidzi swojego imienia. Nienawidzi ludzi, którzy je nadali.  
Nienawidzi ich.

Ophelia. Po prostu Ophelia.  
Nie ma prawdziwego imienia. Nie tak jak Widmowa Miria, czy Galatea Boże Oko.  
Nie tak jak osławiona Krwawa Agatha.

Ophelia. Po prostu Ophelia.  
Słaba, odtrącona, zaledwie i aż Czwarta.  
Wciąż bezimienna.

Ophelia. Po prostu Ophelia.  
Miecz jest przedłużeniem ręki; jej jedynym towarzyszem i przyjacielem.  
Jest nadzieją na przetrwanie.

Ostrze zdaje się drżeć w oczekiwaniu na pierwszy cios, który choć na chwilę nasyci ich głód. Krańce brzeszczotu rozmazują się tworząc iluzję jasnej fali, oszukującej wzrok przeciwnika i kąsającej znienacka.

 _Ophelia o Wężowym Mieczu_.


End file.
